


Ocean Eyes ↬ (Werewolf AU)

by samfairac



Series: Ocean Eyes ↬ (Werewolf AU) [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samfairac/pseuds/samfairac
Summary: Elena comes from a family of nutritious Werewolf hunters. When a pack outside of town begins to cause problems, she finds herself volunteered for the task of eliminating them. Though confident, and well prepared, Elena never expected to find a lover at the end of her bullet.
Relationships: Bambam/Original Female Character(s), Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk, Im Changkyun/Kim Yugyeom, Im Jaebum/Original Female Character(s), Jackson Wang/Original Female Character(s), Lee Jooheon/Original Female Character(s), Mark Tuan/Original Female Character(s), Shin Hoseok/Original Female Character(s), Son Hyunwoo/Original Female Character(s), Yoo Kihyun/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Ocean Eyes ↬ (Werewolf AU) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891816
Kudos: 2





	Ocean Eyes ↬ (Werewolf AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️  
> \- MENTIONS OF BLOOD/GRAPHIC IMAGERY.  
> \- MENTIONS OF DEATH.

the air surrounding Elena was thick, uncomfortable. she would’ve made some excuse to leave, to escape, if she’d only known her family was going to gather ahead of time. Elena had gotten quite good at predicting when a timely exit was needed; however, this “meeting” came without warning, and she knew that could only mean one thing- another one was dead.

Elena stood in her father’s Study, flanked by her two older siblings. her mother, who never took pleasure in getting too involved, stood alone in the corner of the room. her father was the only one disrupting the uncomfortable silence; flipping through endless sheets of paper, all encased within a file.

“another human is dead,” he announced, tossing the file atop the table between him and his children. “it was murder, and it wasn’t carried out by any man-made weapon.”

Elena watched as her father opened the file, full of frustration, and without hesitation. “this was the victim..”

though Elena was experienced, and had already seen plenty at her age, nothing could’ve prepared her for the gruesome images now spread out evenly in front of her. she’d never seen someone so mangled and mutilated. if anyone, for whatever reason, found that the dismembered limbs weren’t an obvious giveaway to what'd carried out the crime, the scattered grooves in the skin would be a dead giveaway.

she squeezed her eyes shut and frowned. “a Werewolf did this?”

“yes,” her father responded, “and that’s not even the worst part. take another look at the photos. the victim was a child.”

Elena's stomach dropped after hearing his solemn words. she opened her eyes to see Wren, her brother, moving closer to get a better look. Rae, her sister, remained at her side.

“Werewolves are killing children now?” their mother asked, taking a few steps forward.

“no,” Wren replied, glancing around the room. “that’s against their nature. they wouldn’t disobey something so heavily enforced.”

“exactly,” their father confirmed. “this wasn’t planned, or done on purpose. this child was attacked on the night of a full moon, which means-”

“it was likely carried out by a Werewolf who lost control,” Rae finished.

“a newer Werewolf,” Elena clarified. “one that was recently turned. one that struggles with it's newfound capability.”

“but, who?” Wren asked.

Elena's father turned, facing a cork-board that hung behind him. he scanned the different colored pins, taking in the amount of red that now almost completely covered the surface of the map placed beneath them.  


the map was a layout of the entire City, and the forest surrounding it. any area marked with red indicated that a human was murdered by a supernatural being. the less common colors, blue and black, specified which murders were committed by another human, and where nearby Werewolves resided.

“there’s only two packs outside of town,” Elena's father stated. “one, i’ve had no problems with. the other…”

he sighed, and turned to face his children once again.

“it was Changkyun,” he concluded.

Elena recognized the name immediately. Changkyun belonged to a pack of ten Werewolves. she remembered hearing her father continuously mention how concerned he’d become with each full moon; and how his constant visits to the leader of the pack, Hyunwoo, were becoming a nuisance. the details of Changkyun’s condition were unknown to her, but it was obvious he was creating issues.

“... you think so?” Rae asked.

“i don’t think;” her father replied. “i know.”

Elena heard her mother sigh, indicating that she was more frustrated after hearing that Changkyun was to blame.

“i’ve had nothing but problems with Changkyun since Hyunwoo turned him,” her father continued. “for some reason, it’s taking him longer to get his abilities under control, and he lashes out every full moon. when i first approached Hyunwoo, he assured me that he would get things settled; especially since i made it clear that i was no friend to his species. and yet, with every full moon that passes, his Beta only seems to get worse.”

“and he does nothing about it?” Wren questioned.

“clearly, he doesn’t,” Rae interjected.

their father shrugged. “i have no idea what goes on within their pack. if Hyunwoo is somehow punishing Changkyun, it’s not working. but, that doesn’t matter; he’s not doing what he should be.”

everyone fell silent for a moment.

“what happens when a Werewolf cannot control himself?” Elena's father asked, testing the knowledge of his kin.

“you kill it,” Elena answered matter-of-factually. “if it’s left alive, it poses a serious threat.”

her father nodded. “and it’s getting to that point. more citizens within the City are wanting answers, and the mother of this child is furious- rightly so. the local Law Enforcement has now turned to me. they expect me to handle this situation given the fact that announcing the presence of supernatural beings would only cause more harm than good.”

“and what do they expect us to do?” Elena's mother asked, storming across the room to stand at her husband's side. “waltz up to the pack and demand Changkyun’s blood? that wouldn’t go over very well.”

“no,” he agreed. “it wouldn’t. that’s why this needs to be an inside job.”

Rae furrowed her brows in confusion. “what do you mean?”

“what i mean is,” he began. “someone needs to get one alone; separated from everyone else. they need to get close to this individual, earn their trust. once that happens, they can destroy them from within.”

“them?” Wren questioned. “you want to kill the entire pack?”

Elena's father nodded again. “when a Werewolf goes around killing anything that moves, the entire pack is responsible; more so in this situation. Changkyun’s elders are supposed to teach him, train him. i’ve given Hyunwoo too many chances as it is…”

“okay…” Rae began, processing all that’d been said. “so, someone has to get inside. who?”

Elena found herself frozen when she noticed that her father’s gaze had suddenly shifted to her, and only her. she glanced around the room, seeing that her siblings had done the same; looking more confused by their father’s choice than anything.

“absolutely not,” Elena's mother spoke up, realizing what her husband was planning. “you are not sending our daughter anywhere near those… things. why can’t you do it?”

“because Hyunwoo will know my intentions,” Elena's father argued. “he’s smart, and one visit too many will cause suspicion. nobody in that pack, including Hyunwoo, knows that i have children. Elena will be able to approach them undetected.”

“i’ll do it,” Wren abruptly volunteered.

his father frowned, shaking his head in disagreement. “we need a woman.”

“then i’ll do it,” Rae offered.

“you’re too old,” he immediately fired back. “for this plan to work, we have to target a certain Werewolf; Elena is closest to his age.”

“who.. is it?” Elena questioned.

“you can’t seriously be considering this,” her mother said. “if you get discovered, you’ll be killed.”

“she won’t be discovered,” her husband assured.

“what’s the name of the Werewolf i would be… befriending?” Elena asked, completely ignoring her mother’s warning.

“his name is Jooheon,” her father replied. “he’s the only member of the pack that doesn’t have a mate.”

Elena furrowed her brows in curiosity. “and, how would i get his attention?”

“it wouldn’t be very difficult,” he explained. “a Werewolf without a mate is always searching, whether they know it or not. you’re young, beautiful- your scent alone should drive him wild.”

Elena blushed at her father’s compliment, feeling a tad more comfortable with the overall situation. if she had that much power over a Werewolf, a massive beast, she couldn’t possibly fail, could she?

“i don’t like that look in your eyes,” her mother commented. “please, don’t do this.”

Elena sighed, glancing over the photos that still laid out before her. “but, if i'm being completely honest.. i want to do it."

“no!” her mother fought, moving closer to her youngest daughter.

“something like this was bound to happen eventually,” Elena stated. “i was born into a family that hunts Werewolves. this is what i’m supposed to do, isn't it?”

her mother sighed and took one of Elena's hands into her own. “well, yes. and.. i know. it’s just that.. it’s so dangerous and- and i had hoped that you wouldn’t have to experience something so harsh, so soon.”

“i’ll be okay,” Elena assured her. “i'm in good hands. nothing bad will happen to me as long i follow the guidance i'm given.”

she glanced over her mother’s shoulder; meeting the eyes of her father. he smiled warmly in return.

“exactly how would this work, anyways?” her mother demanded, turning to face her husband after dropping Elena's hand.

“well, what kills a Werewolf?” he asked.

“Wolfsbane,” Wren answered.

“silver,” Rae added.

Elena's father nodded. “yes to both, but, i feel we need to choose the stealthiest option for this scenario, which would be the Wolfsbane.”

“would i just.. leave it around their den?” Elena asked.

“no,” her father answered. “that’s not good enough. you’d have to put it in their food, water; anything they consume. it’ll kill them from the inside out. it might take awhile considering Wolfsbane kills slowly and painfully, but the end result is what matters.”

Elena suddenly found herself feeling somewhat bad for the creatures opposite her. she couldn't imagine her life ending in such an awful way.

“and in order to do all that, she needs to seduce this… monster?” Elena's mother spat.

“hardly,” her husband replied. “she just needs to fake a few feelings and get Jooheon to open himself up to her.”

“and what are we supposed to do when they find out who she is and rip her throat out?” Rae questioned. “just move on?”

“i already said that she won’t-”

“how can you know that?!” Rae interrupted. “if she steps one toe out of line, then it’s all over. you know what Werewolves are like- they wouldn't even hesitate. how can you be so naive?”

“i have confidence in my children,” Elena's father replied. “i’ve taught all of you the secrets and skills of our trade, and Elena is no exception to that. i wouldn’t have chosen her if i didn’t think she could pull it off. Elena is smart, strong, and able. a dumbfounded Werewolf with raging hormones is no match for her.”

Elena smirked. “.. alright, you’ve officially convinced me.”

“why exactly do you sound excited about this?” Rae questioned.

“it's the blood that courses through her veins,” their father explained, only sounding half-serious. “all of us were born to hunt, and the hunt is a thrill.”

Elena's sister just rolled her eyes in response.

"now, i've had enough of this. i have my daughter's consent, which means that the matter is settled,” Elena's father stated. “if all of you are finished arguing with me, i need some time alone with Elena; she needs to get accustomed to a Werewolf’s behavior.”

Elena's mother was the first to leave, casting a worried glance in the direction of her youngest. Wren silently followed suit. Rae lingered a moment, debating on whether she should share more of her many negative opinions- yet eventually, she decided against it, and followed the others out of the Study.

once everyone had gone, Elena's father proceeded to clean up the file he’d earlier thrown about; placing it safely inside his desk.

“now, you’re sure about this?” he asked. “i know you can do it, but i need to hear it from you.”

“i can do it,” Elena instantly replied.

“good,” he said, letting pride consume him for a moment. “first, i’ll teach you how to read body language. understanding that, no matter how simple, will make it easier to react to, and fool, your target.”

“… Jooheon,” Elena said aloud, feeling the name roll off her tongue with ease.

her father paused, nodding in confirmation. “now, there are a couple of things you’ll want to avoid..”

Elena listened to her father’s explanations in silence. she analyzed every detail, and made sure she didn’t miss any matters of importance. all of it was crucial, and quite frankly, all of it boosted her ego. knowing she had the upper-hand was new, different, empowering. she grew more confident with every second that passed, and when all was said and done, there wasn’t a single doubt left in her mind. she was going to destroy them; destroy Jooheon. nothing was going to get in her way.


End file.
